Dreamcatcher (Nightwing)
Dreamcatcher is the protagonist of a fanfiction that I am planning to write fairly soon. Please do not use without permission. Please feel free to make minor edits to the character. Minor edits constituting as grammatical fixes, spelling fixes, etc. Appearance "Inconspicuous and innocuous, just the way I like it." - Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher is not flashy, and does not stand out from the crowd. He looks like a completely normal Nightwing dragon, with the only difference being a curious necklace of ink pots filled with various kinds of inks that is often strapped on his neck. He also carries a curious grey satchel with him everywhere which contains a variety of tools that help him on his missions. Inside of it is a small metal multi tool, a small, easily concealable notebook, and an retractable spyglass. It also contains one or two serrated metal disks, just in case he gets into a pinch. However, he rarely uses these and sometimes even forgets that he had them in the first place. He has no scars or anything that make him stand out from a crowd, making him the perfect infiltrator, one that looks completely normal. His eyes and underbelly are a dull shade of grey that blends seamlessly with his black scales. Everything from his height, to his wing span, to his tail length are incredibly average, almost as if he specifically made to be the most average Nightwing on the planet. It should be noted, however, that his wings' star patterns are a lot more detailed than a normal Nightwing. It even has a few identifiable constellations on it. In the sky, it helps him in blending in, but in a crowd, it could give him away. History and Background "I always thought of my past as exceedingly normal, but then again, what constitutes as normal these days?" -Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher, for a great majority of his life, always thought that he would grow up to be something absolutely extraordinary, something that could change the world. As he aged and matured though, he quickly found out that he wasn't quite destined for the great destiny he always dreamed of. He eventually learned that the world was quite different from stories of heroes and prophecies. However, this hasn't stopped him from keeping a bit of that childhood wonderment even as a fully grown dragon. As a dragonet, he never knew who his parents were. Instead of a proper family, he became a ward of the state, living under the intimidating and watchful eye of Morrowseer. Whenever he asked Morrowseer about his parents, Morrowseer would almost always deflect his question and redirect Dreamcatcher to a different subject. He would get similar answers and reactions from everyone else in the palace too. From childhood, he was raised to be of use to the tribe in one way or another. Due to his rather creative mind and how athletically average he was, he was raised from a young age to be a spy and a propagandist. Growing up, he didn't find himself with any friends. This ins't because he was particularly insecure or unconfident, but rather because there werent many dragonets to begin with. The ones that he did meet were rather unpleasant to be around in his opinion, and he opted to stay away. This being said, he didn't grow up sad and depressed, in fact, quite the opposite. He spent a great amount of time honing his mind, writing creatively, and reading by himself. After his brief period as a dragonet, he soon grew to be the proper age to go out onto field missions. Unlike most other Nightwings though, he would be trained exclusively in the field of espionage. Instead of assassination as other Nightwings were trained to do, his job was to not only collect information of different tribes, but also to sabotage their war efforts by various means of subtle sabotage. While something like this didn't come naturally, (Dreamcatcher has been caught more times than he would like to admit) he eventually grew into it, and became an important part of Nightwing manipulation in the war. He became so important in the system of Nightwing manipulation that he was granted a spot on the council, and had a say in a few decisions. Where he shined the most though, was in his skills as a propagandist. Not necessarily in writing propaganda to his own tribe, but in influencing the news other dragons got. One way or another, he spread rumors and false news to as many dragons as possible. As with every great student, there was an even greater teacher, and in his case, that teacher was Morrowseer. As a seasoned spy and assassin himself, Morrowseer brought Dreamcatcher under his wing. Morrowseer was incredibly harsh in his teaching style and often punished Dreamcatcher to ridiculous levels during training. However, as Dreamcatcher matured and grew, Morrowseer lightened up and became less of a teacher, and more of a comrade in arms. Over time, Morrowseer became a father figure and friend to Dreamcatcher. Though as we all know, this was fated to end in tragedy. Over the few short days that Dreamcatcher had took to visit the Nightwing Kingdom and rest, a force of Rainwings led by the Dragonets of Destiny invaded. In the moment that he and the others were taken to the rainforest was where his old life ended. He has yet to meet Morrowseer after that night, and wonders what he is up to. Personality "I wonder where Morrowseer is? He'd have the right answer." - Dreamcatcher Due to his past profession, Dreamcatcher has become incredibly analytical and observant. When meeting people, he is often silent, only contributing to the conversation if required of him. This isn't because he is socially awkward, rather, it's because he is observing and analyzing everything he can discern from your short conversation. Mannerisms, habits, mental health, general personality, class, occupation, you'd be surprised how much information he can get in such a short time. In conversations, he tends to only continue the conversation if he views it as useful to obtaining information related to his goals. On the outside, he seems like a dragon who has a way with words who is decent and honest, but in reality, he is only prying for information. During his time in training and as a spy, he was taught how to make convincing lies and complex stories. This has not done well for his sense of self or his sense of guilt after lies. Lying comes almost as if it were second nature and he often lies for his own personal benefit and for others. It doesn't matter how big the lie is, he always shows no shame, no remorse, and no nervousness. It would take a highly trained and equally as experienced dragon to come even close to finding out his true intentions. That being said, he only feels comfortable doing that with people he doesn't know. With people he knows and trusts, he stumbles and looks away while lying, almost as if he wants to be caught. Due to his old occupation as a spy, he is incredibly resourceful, and is able to think on the fly. Rarely does he plan out much of anything, and rather prefers to wait and see how things pan out. In the rare occasion that he does plan though, his plans are incredibly well thought out, with thousands of contingencies and alternate fall back plans. Dreamcatcher doesn't make friends easy and is always wary around new dragons. He almost never lets down his guard and will always be on the defensive. If he opens up to you, even just a little, it's a sign of deep trust and an offer of genuine friendship. However, when he is on a mission, he becomes the antithesis of this. He completely switches and appears to become an extreme extrovert, striking up conversations and maintaining them easily. However, this is not genuine, and almost always serves to accomplish some ulterior motive. That being said, as a friend, he is protective and loyal. While he isn't necessarily willing to end his life on a whim for you if you become good friends with him, that doesn't mean he is willing to abandon you either. In fact, safety of his friends is top or near top priority for him. It would never cross his mind to betray a good friend, even with his life on the line. He would go to almost ridiculous lengths to protect his friends. However, there is a reason that no one actually sees him do these things for another dragon. He has never really had friends that he trusted more than anything, the only example being Morrowseer. Because of the rest of his traits and how he would treat his closest friends, he might sound gallant and brave. That couldn't be further from the truth. He was raised to be a spy, not a warrior, and as a result, he is extremely cowardly, but not in a traditional sense. He won't break down and start begging for his life, rather, he would find a clever way to distract you and make a break for it. When he sees a situation going downhill, he knows better than to stick around. Dreamcatcher wouldn't be able to fight himself out of a cardboard box, much less experienced and trained soldiers. If for some insane reason he did want to fight, he would be able to hold his ground for a decent amount of time solely on wit, before he inevitably gets beaten into a pulp. Though there is one condition where he would be able to throw his life away on a whim, that being if either the Nightwing queen or Morrowseer demands it. Dreamcatcher is fiercely loyal to those two dragons only, and would gladly serve them in anyway possible in the most literal sense. If Morrowseer demanded him to kill his best friend, then subsequently kill himself by hurling himself into the ocean, he would do so in a hurry without question. The same applies to the queen. His entire existence practically hangs on the word these two dragons. This can sometimes blur the line between what is Dreamcatcher and what is Morrowseer about him. That being said, he has spent so much time idolizing and learning from Morrowseer that some of his ideals are the exact same as Morrowseer, almost as if Dreamcatcher is the last remnant of Morrowseer's will. A ghost of Morrowseer if you will. Due to this unhealthy attachment to these two dragons, Dreamcatcher has become deathly afraid of rejection, and will mope for days at a time after it. If it was bad enough, he might still occasionally mope about it years after it happened. He doesn't take failure well, and if he does fail, he certainly is not living it down any time soon. Dreamcatcher is naturally a very serious and results oriented dragon. More often than not, he will be serious, and is almost scarily efficient at performing a job. On a mission, he is a no nonsense kind of dragon and is not afraid to brush other dragons off and ignore them if it isn't imperative to the mission. However, this being said, with really close friends, he is often willing to strike up some small talk about most subjects. Though as stated before, it's often incredibly hard to get to know him well, but when you do, he's a great friend who is always ready to talk in the right conditions. Just know that his idea of worthwhile and fun discussion is more likely that not, intelligent. Dreamcatcher is often in control of his emotions, and rarely shows any sign of anger or sadness. However, this is mostly because as he becomes more emotionally stressed, he becomes more quiet and serious. Instead of snapping like a regular dragon, he might redouble his efforts, or in the rare case that you anger him or sadden him enough, you might see small gaps in his behavior where his emotions bleed through. This behavior is not the norm though, because of how well he was trained to mask his emotions for the sake of the mission. Abilities "I don't think my resume is going to get me a job any time soon..." - Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher doesn't have a lot in terms of special abilities. He is almost completely a normal dragon, and the only thing that serves to differentiate him and other dragons is his training that he received at a really young age. Due to what Dreamcatcher used to do, he has developed incredible stealth capabilities. When he isn't acting undercover, he is an excellent choice for stealth missions. In the right conditions, Dreamcatcher becomes nigh undetectable, and you'd be hard pressed to find evidence that he was sneaking around in the first place. Not only that, but before infiltration, he has a habit of taking meticulous notes about everything that is even vaguely relevant to infiltrating, this includes guard shifts, entrances, exits, guard personality, supply shipments, really anything that you can think of. In missions like these is where his planning capability really shines. Dreamcatcher also has the ability to design plans that are almost foolproof. However, the keyword is almost. While he can devise plans that are incredibly complicated and well thought out, it is not within the realm of impossibility that something might come in that completely ruins his plans and contingencies. Everything from things that he overlooked to unexpected events can throw one of his plans off the rails incredibly quick, but that's where his training comes into play. Dreamcatcher is a natural improvisor, which can come in handy when a plan of his goes off the rails. In fact, improvising is usually his preferred method of carrying out a mission. With his experience and training, his ability to improvise and think on the run may be leagues better than any plan that he could possibly come up with. As he says, plans can go wrong, but a quick and trained mind can't. Being a spy, he also has remarkable sleight of hand abilities and a whole host of other skills that help him sneak around. Not only is he proficient at picking even he most difficult locks, he also is quite knowledgeable in thieving and underhanded tactics that he has picked up over the years. However, don't expect him to utilize any of these abilities outside of missions. He may have all these abilities at his disposal, but still maintains a good moral compass. Relationships "It's of utmost importance that you form relations during missions. Then dispose of them immediately after." - Dreamcatcher Morrowseer - An incredibly important figure in his life, Morrowseer was practically his father. Morrowseer trained and raised Dreamcatcher from the ground up, and taught him everything he knows. Morrowseer also remains to be the only dragon that Dreamcatcher completely and utterly trusts unconditionally. Curently, Dreamcatcher wonders where Morrowseer is, but trusts in the fact that he will sooner die than abandon his tribe. Quetzal - A curious little dragonet that he found on one of his many rainforest missions. He occasionally visits her to talk and mess around now that he has nothing to do. They are good friends, and Quetzal has played a big part in helping him maintain his sanity over the past year or so. She is one of the only dragons that Dreamcatcher even remotely trusts. Aquila - Currently allied with her. Dreamcatcher tends to keep her distance from her and doesn't trust her for a second. Though she does give Dreamcatcher a sense of purpose and direction again, something that he greatly craved after the end of the war. He also thinks her intentions are noble, if not a bit extreme. Supports her and her movement, but is ready to sever ties and betray her if she does anything that strikes him as particularly malicious.Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (RibbonRaptor) Category:Occupation (Spy)